Boys
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: <html><head></head>Lily Evans is sick of boys, from the best friend that seems to have betrayed her to the arrogant marauders. James, however, is oblivious.</html>


I had the idea for this last night, but half of it seems to have leaked out of my brain while I was sleeping! This is what i could salvage. it may change yet!

Set quite soon after Snape's worst memory. Ah, the obliviousness of James Potter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... no duh!**

* * *

><p>Lily was glad that the Gryffindor celebrations were happening in the courtyard. It gave her longer to be alone. She could tell that they won, just by looking out of the window, and sure she was glad, but it didn't seem to matter so much now... not now that she'd lost her best friend.<p>

"Hey Evans," Called James Potter from behind her. When she turned, shocked he wasn't down there making the most of the congratulations, it was to find him leaning against the portrait hole, holding a snitch in one hand and messing up his hair with the other. Lily ignored him and looked down at her book again.

"What did you think of the game?" He allowed the snitch to half-escape and then caught it again. Suddenly Lily's head snapped up.

"Did you _steal_ that Potter?" His face fell slightly.

"W-what?"

"That snitch, did you steal it?"

"Oh," His smile was back "Relax Evans, it's not like it was needed."

"You _did _steal it!" She looked furious.

"Hey, its okay, I caught it anyway it's not like-" Lily was off the armchair in a second.

"Give that to me right now James Potter." She held out her hand. He ignored her, holding the snitch out of her grasp.

"Yeesh, it's just a snitch Evans." She didn't withdraw her hand.

"I just came to ask you what you thought of the game." He soldiered on. "It was a really spectacular catch wasn't it?"

"For your information I didn't even go to see the game!" She moved her hands to her hips. James blinked.

"You didn't see..." He trailed off into silence. "Oh man Evans, it was brilliant!"

"How nice for you." She said coldly, giving up the attempt to get the snitch in favour of not being bombarded with a second by second run-through. Lily turned and began to head back to her seat. James followed.

"Come on Evans, what's up?"

"Nothing," She snapped, a little too fiercely.

"Oh no," James sighed "You aren't still on about Snivellus are you?"

"Don't call him-" She began to respond, then cut herself off.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to resume her look of haughty contempt.

"You do so. And I think you should hang out with people who care enough not to call you-"

"Shut up Potter!" She snapped, turning to glare at him. James started to back away.

"I can't believe you have half the nerve to show up here and think you can say things like that. I don't know why you even came here in the first place!"

James dropped the snitch, which hovered nearby, and raised his hands in his own defence. Lily picked up her book.

"I'm – not – in – the – mood-" She began to hit him with it. "for – your – stupid – arrogant-"

"Evans," He interrupted, catching her wrists. "It's okay, really. You need to clam down. Snivellus had about as much worth as-"

"YOU! He was just as worthless as you!" She screeched "Boy's are all like that! I just didn't see it. Why would _he_ be any different? Why would _he_ be my friend?"

James opened his mouth, but she rushed on.

"Stupid," thump "Inconsiderate," thump "Arrogant" thump "and," thump "They only," thump "care" thump "about themselves!"

She grabbed the snitch with amazingly quick reflexes and threw it at his head.

"So you can take all of that and get out!"

James paused, so Lily pushed him out of the portrait hole.

"And, for the record I don't care about," She stumbled for a second before yelling "Snivellus!"

James stood for a second outside the portrait hole. That hadn't gone at all how he'd planned.

"Prongs!" called a voice from down the near-by stairs. It was Sirius, who climbed to where he could see him.

"We're going down to get some stuff from the kitchens, you coming."

James gave one last look at the door, and then he turned away.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Lily stood inside the common room, still shaking with suppressed emotion. _Go then, _she though bitterly _Leave me alone._

And Lily grabbed her book to finish in her dorm, alone.

"I don't care," She repeated out loud on more time, trying to enforce it in her own mind. "I don't care..."

* * *

><p>Please review. It may have been a bit off, but don't worry, it may still change!<p> 


End file.
